TWEWY Truth orDare
by Sky Lord 35
Summary: Read title. I will try to update as soon as poissible!
1. Chapter 1

Sky Lord 35: Yay! Welcome to my first fanfic!

Neku: -groans- Please don't tell me that's this is another yaoi fanfic with -shudders- Joshua is it?!?

SL 35:No. However, this will be the first TWEWY Truth or Dare fanfic!

Neku: Huh!?!

SL 35:-summons Shiki, Beat, Rhyme and Joshua-

Beat: WHOA WHAT THE HELL MAN!?!

Shiki: Eh? -starts panicking- Wh-What!?! Why are we at the Neku's apartment!?!

Joshua: Ugh…Just when I was in the middle of some pa-

SL 35: SHUT UP!!!

Everyone: …

SL 35:Good. -imprints stuff they need to know-

Rhyme: So the reviewer's leave a dare question or comment and we have to answer the question or do the dare assigned to one of us?

SL 35: Yep. it's how most authors do The Legend Of Zelda Truth or Dare fanfics these days.

Beat: Why do I have a bad feeling about this yo?

SL 35: Oh believe me you should.

(Silence.)

Everyone:…

SL 35: -taps fingers on desk-

Neku: So… err… now what?

SL 35: We wait for some reviews to come in.

Neku: So were safe for now.

SL 35: That's what you think! -teleports everyone to the Scramble crossing-

Neku: What!?!

SL 35: Get them! -sends a bunch of Noise after them-

Shiki: Neku! Make a pact with me!

Neku: Alright! -tries to make a pact but fails- What?!?

SL 35: Fools! I took Joshua's powers and your ability to forge a pact!

Neku: What!?! Damn you author! Damn you!

Everyone: -starts running-

SL 35: -smiles then teleports to the top of 104- This goanna be fun.

A/N: Well First chapter is up plus this will be the first TWEWY Truth or Dare Fanfic plus my first fanfic so Yay me! But I need you to review in order for this to work so review if you have a question dare or comment. So…yeah. Please review


	2. Chapter 2

**SL 35: Yay! Time for chapter 2! -looks at reviews- Yep this is a good enough amount. Neku you read the first review. **

**Neku: Fine. This review is from Cherry Soda () **

**How many truth or dares can we submit? I'd like to dare Neku to make out withShiki for three minutes. Then dare Shiki to dress more like Eri. Then dare Beatto use perfect english while wearing a suit. Then dare Rhyme to dress like agirl. Then I'd like to dare Joshua to go on a hot date with one of the TWEWYgirls and kiss her on the mouth once the date is over. Can we do that. I don'tknow how many truth or dares we get so I thought I'd put up a few to see ifyou'd go with any of them. Maybe if it's allowed I can add some truth questionsnext time. This sounds like fun. I hope to see were this goes. So long as thisdoesn't get to be all dark and/or scary.(I hope there won't be any yaoi oryuri in this.-shudders-That stuffs creepy.)**

Neku & Shiki: WE HAVE TO WHAT!?!

Beat: C'mon Phones we all know you wanna do it yo.

Neku: Sh-Shut up!

Rhyme: Indeed. The same goes for you Shiki.

Shiki: RHYME!!! - face is now redder than Red Skull and Blue Blood Burns Blue pin combined- SL back us up here!!!

SL 35: Actually, I saw this one coming a mile away.

Neku: Joshua?!?

Joshua: Same here.

Beat: C'mon Phones we know ya wanna.

Rhyme: Time waits for no one.

SL 35: Just do it.

Neku: …Ugh…dang… -closes eyes and kisses Shiki-

Shiki: -eyes grow to size of saucers-

Beat: Yo Joshua you owe me 5000 yen.

Joshua: Ugh…Fine. -gives Beat 5000 yen-

Rhyme: ?

SL 35: They bet on which chapter Neku and Shiki would be nailed with the Dare where they make out. Joshua picked the fifth chapter while Beat picked this chapter.

Rhyme: Ohhhhh…so how much time do they have left?

SL 35: -looks at stopwatch he started when the dare began- 2 minutes and less then 30 seconds

(2minutes and 24seconds later)

SL 35: 3...2...1 Okay you can stop now.

Neku -let's go of Shiki who's still dazed- Don't think this means anything.

Beat: Suuure it doesn't Phones. Sure it doesn't.

Neku: -shoots death glare at Beat-

Shiki: Ur…-recovers from the shock- yeah it totally doesn't! So the next Dare is to dress me like Eri? Why? What's wrong with the way I dress?

SL 35: Well it's just that for a fan of fashion you dress up like a normal person.

Shiki: Hmmm…I guess your right… I do dress a little causal.

Eri: -comes through the door- Hi Shiki!

Shiki: Eri! What are you doing here?

SL 35: She came over here cause she saw dare and she wanted to help.

Eri: Yep! It's time give the old Shiki some new spark and flare!

SL 35: Here. -lends them a plastic card- That's a gift card that works for every shop in Shibuya plus it has 49761783 Yen on it -by this point Shiki and Eri start getting excited- that is to be used to buy anything that will adjust Shiki's look. Oh yeah and if your goanna get some food leave some for me.

3...2...1...

Shiki & Eri: SHOPPING SPREE!!! -both runs out the door so fast it creates a sonic boom that sends everyone except SL flying-

SL 35: I totally saw that one coming. Well then. -looks at everyone who are trying to get up-While there gone lets work on the other dares.

Beat: Wha…? -looks at his dare- No way yo! Forget it man! I'd rather-

SL 35: Time be still! -freezes time- (A/N: Yep I just used one of Shades powers :) )

Beat: Yo, let go of me!

SL 35: Not until you wear this! -holds up a tux-

Beat: No way yo!

SL 35: …I really didn't what to this but you leave me no other choice. -gets a wood chipper and Beat's skateboard…-

Beat: NOOOOOOOOO!!! NOT MY BOARD YO!!!

SL 35: It's either I turn your board into wood shavings or wear the damn tux.

Beat: Fine… wear the stupid tux…-SL unfreezes time and Beat goes into a closet to get changed-

Joshua: -murmurs- Beat has no clue how lucky he is… That's a Tweed Gentleman…

Beat: -come's out of closet in the Tweed Gentleman- I feel like an idiot yo. So… how do I look yo?

Neku: Like James Bond but only dumber. -Beat looks ready to kill Neku…-

Rhyme: Well I think he looks nice.

SL 35: -clips a collar onto Beat-

Beat: Huh? What this do yo?

SL 35: It's a buzzer collar. Your dare clearly stated that you need to speak perfect English so every time you speak gangsta or whatever I zap you.

Beat: What!?! That ain't fair yo-owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwch! -Beat collapses to the ground-

Rhyme: You okay Beat!?!

SL 35: That was level 3 shock. The dial goes from level 1-5. I will keep it at level 1 so the shocks are more annoying than painful.

Beat: -gets up- Yo-owww that ain't cool man.

SL 35: -shrugs- A dares a dare. Anyway Rhyme time for your dare. -grabs some clothes-

Rhyme: Okay.

Neku: Why do you dress like that anyway?

Rhyme: Because 1. I like them. 2. Beat said they look cooler on me than girls clothes.

SL 35: -smirks- Oh I get it now. Beat was just trying to protect you from the BOYS.

Beat: -thinking- _Crap! He's on to me_!

Rhyme: What!?! -face is a red as a Red Skull Pin- I…I…I don't know what you're talking about!

SL 35: Suuure you don't. -Rhyme look like she is about to pass out from embarrassment- Well regardless your still doing the dare -Rhyme goes inside the closet with the clothes still embarrassed-

Eri: -kicks down door- We are back!

Neku: You're paying for that!

Joshua: I assume you two are done shopping.

Eri: -ignores him- Why do I have to pay for it?!?

Neku: It's my apartment! You break it you pay for it!

Eri: …Fine. Fair enough. -perks up- Anyway presenting the new and improved Shiki!

Shiki: Hi guys! -Shiki is now wearing some contacts along with a lovely one piece, Pureheart Pendant, Gekirin and Karma. The only thing the same is that she still holds Mr. Mew- Hey Beat what's with the tux?

Beat: It's my dare yo-owww! -looks angrily at SL while he just grins- Huh? Hey Phones what are you staring at yo-owww!

Neku: Huh? -snaps out of his trance- Er… nothing!

Joshua: Hee Hee... Nothing except staring at Shiki.

Shiki: Wh-What! You-you weren't doing th-that right Neku!

Neku: I… uh… have to go to the bathroom! -runs to the bathroom and slams the door shut-

SL 35: -face palms-

Beat: -laughs his head off-

Eri: -.-'

Shiki: -confused but embarrassed-

Joshua: -smirks-

Rhyme: -still inside the closet- Hey! I hear shouting out there! What's going on?!?

SL 35: Eh… nothing. Anyway, what's taking you so long in there?

Rhyme: It's dark in here! Plus I can't find a light switch.

Neku: -still in the bathroom- It's behind that big smelly trench coat that my mom never washes! -everyone hears flushing and Neku comes out sighing-

SL 35: He really did have to go -.-'

Rhyme: -comes out of closet in a school uniform- Hi Shiki and Eri! Wow, Shiki you look great!

Shiki: Thank you Rhyme and you look really cute in that!

SL 35: Well anyway, Joshua time for your dare so I made a list of girls from the TWEWY cast that you can take out. Shiki?

Joshua: Neku would only hate me more.

SL 35: Rhyme?

Joshua: Over Beat's dead body.

SL 35: Eri?

Joshua: She slapped me the first time we met.

SL 35: Yashiro? (Pinky)

Joshua: …

SL 35: Right. Princess K?

Joshua: NO!

SL 35: Ai?

Joshua: I saw her and Makoto making out in front off the CAT mural tag.

SL 35: Mina?

Joshua: Hmmm… eh why not?

SL 35: Okay. -swipes Joshua's cell-

Joshua: Hey!

SL 35:-texts Mina- She will be here soon.

2 min. later.

Mina: -walks in- Hey, your door is…

Neku: I know cause SOMEONE kicked it down. -glares at Eri who just sticks her tongue out-

SL 35: Well anyway, have fun on your date! -pushes both them out of the door- Now while they're gone lets work on the other dares but there are a few things I would like to answer from Cherry Soda () 1. There is no yaoi or yuri in this fanfic -hears a bunch of "Awwww…"- Not that I mind it or anything it's just that some people are really offended by that sort of thing or creeped out 2. The max limit for dares and questions is 5 and you can throw in as many comments as you like 3. No, it's not going to get too dark and scary. Finally about the whole no yaoi or yuri thing… yeah I kicked myself for not telling that and all but, in any case let's continue. Eri read the next review.

Eri: Kay. This review is from ReaperMaki.

**I think I'll give this a shot. It could turn out to be quite : Joshua, where do you keep the gun that you shot Neku with?Dare: Hmm... Neku, take off your pants (shorts... whatever) in front of Shikiand Rhyme.I hope these are asked correctly and what-not. I'm looking forward to whatyou plan on -ta for now. :3**

SL 35: Let's call Josh right now and find out. -borrows Neku's cell-

Joshua on phone: Hello?

SL 35: Hey Joshua where do you keep that gun you killed Neku with?

Joshua: In my pocket.

SL 35: ??? Don't you think somebody would notice?

Joshua: I'm usually in the UG. Not many people see me.

SL 35: I see. Well Good-bye.

Joshua: Good-bye. -hangs up-

Beat: -grins- Hey Phones look at your dare yo-oww.

Neku: Huh? -looks at review- No way! Like heck, I am goanna-

Shiki: NEKU! Your button is loose! (A/N: You know what happens next. :) )

Neku: Not again! -tries to run but Shiki grabs and pulls down Neku's shorts-

Beat: Nice rocket ship boxers Phones!

Eri: Agh! -covers eyes- There is something I really didn't need to see!

Rhyme: -also covers her eyes- Ditto!

Shiki: -finishes sewing- All done! -pulls Neku's shorts back up-

SL 35: Well that dare did itself. Next review is from xChezx.

**I'll give it a whirl!Truth- Joshua, did you ever have a crush when you were alive? OH YES. I - Make out with Mr. H (because WEWY has changed my mind about noncanon yaoi ships). I mean, you're like thirty or something in Composer form, and we're all drowning in JoshNeku. Let's get everyone's favorite WEWY coffeeaddict in here~Am I doing it right, SL? :D Thanks for making this, by the way. You rock. **

SL 35: Thank you! Well in any case this does have a yaoi dare so we'll have to skip it. Sorry for any inconveniences. And I agree there are too many JoshNeku Fanfics out their.

Neku: -shudders- Damn right!

SL 35: Let's call Joshua shall we? -calls Joshua-

Joshua: Yes SL?

SL 35: ??? How did you know it was me?

Joshua: Caller Id.

SL 35: Well then did you have a crush when you were alive?

Joshua: …

SL 35: Well?

Joshua: Er…Um…Yes…

SL 35: Anything wrong?

Joshua: Just…Good Bye! -hangs up-

SL 35: ??? That was weird. Next review is from Dusty Mirror 08

**All right...let's have some fun ;).-Truth: Honestly Josh, all those fics (and pics) with you trying to make Nekuwear a lolita dress MUST come from somewhere...so...would you do it if youhad the chance?-Dare: Neku, let's see you dressed up from head to toe in Lapin Angelique (Nopants allowed. Just dresses) and skipping around the Scramble...lolz i'm noticing a pattern here...**

SL 35: Let's call Josh -calls Joshua again-

Joshua: So what is it this time?

SL 35: Would you ever try make Neku try to wear a lotia dress if you had the chance?

Joshua: Sure. It would be funny.

Neku: -murmurs something a lot like "Must kill Joshua"-

SL 35: Well how's your date going?

Joshua: Good.

SL 35: Okay. Good Bye.

Joshua: Good Bye. -hangs up-

Rhyme: -looks at review- Er… Neku…

Neku: What? -looks at review- No! No way! For-

SL 35: I WILL FEED YOU TO MY PET SHARK NOISE IF YOU DON'T DO IT!

Neku: …Fine. -goes into the closet then comes out in a lotia dress-

Eri: -pulls out video cam- This is going to be gold.

Neku: WHY YOU LIITLE-

Shiki: -gets in between them- Come on guys please don't fight!

Beat: -whispers to Eri- I'll pay 50 yen for that vid later.

Eri: -also whispering- Deal.

SL 35: Well come on start skipping.

Neku: But-

SL 35: -monster voice- DO IT!

Neku: …Fine. -goes to the Scramble-

Everyone Else: -follows Neku-

Neku: Ugh…here we go. -starts skipping-

SL 35: -pulls out Player Pin- -scans-

_Crossdresser! _

_Weirdo. _

_What the heck! _

_There is something you don't see every day. _

_Dude must have lost a bet. _

_Dang that's a great dress… but why is a guy wearing it?!? _

SL 35:-smirks-

Neku: -comes back- Nobody speak of this…ever!

Shiki: No need to cause… -holds up her cell showing a picture (do I even have to say what the pic is?)-

Neku: …Lets just head back to my apartment…

Everyone: -heads back to the apartment-

Joshua & Mina: -walks through where the door once was-

SL 35: Hey you two how was the date?

Mina: It was great! First we went to a fancy French restaurant then we went to the movies…

Joshua: Hee Hee. Neku what on earth are you wearing!

Neku: Huh? -realizes that he is still wearing the lotia dress- Crap! -runs into the closet to get changed-

SL 35: Ahem…Joshua…

Joshua: -sighs- I know I know. -walks over to Mina and kisses her-

Mina: Wha… -faints-

SL 35: -sighs- I'll call Ai and tell her to drag Mina home -texts Ai- Next Review is from Protectorofkingdomhearts.

**Um... I dare Neku to fight beat up Beat with his arms tied behind his back!Oh and Beat can beat back. **

SL 35: Beat can beat back? Protectorofkingdomhearts I am sorry to say this but that's terrible pun.

Beat: Bring it on Phones!

Neku: No you bring it!

SL 35: Hey, settle it in the area! -teleports everyone to random wrestling arena with hundreds of spectators- Now take your positions!

Eri, Shiki and Joshua: -sitting in the stands-

Eri: -pulls out video cam again- This is gonna look great on my website.

Shiki: I hope they don't hurt each other to badly.

Joshua: Hee hee… I'm wondering who's going to win.

SL 35: Ladies and Gentlemen! In this corner weighting 169 ponds of mostly raw stake!

Beat: Say what yo-oww!

SL 35: This skater-brain fought his way through the Reapers Game with only brute force! -mumbles- No brains involved.

Beat: You wanna take this outside pu-yowww!

SL 35: Daisuke-

Beat: DON'T YOU SAY IT YO-OOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWCCCCCHHHHHH!!! -collapses to the ground-

Everyone except Beat: -gasp-

Rhyme: -walks over to Beat in ref uniform- He's out cold!

SL 35: What!?! -looks at dial, which is at 5- -mumbles-Stupid buzzer collar. -retunes to normal voice- Ladies and Gentleman due to unknown causes Daisukenojo Bito well not be participating which means Neku Sakruraba wins by default!

Audience: Boo! Boo! -chucks food at the area-

SL 35: -dodges food- Gah! Let's get out of here! -teleports everyone except the audience- -awkward silence-

Neku: Um…so now what?

SL 35: I'm gonna have to refund those tickets later. -sighs- Anyway Next Review is from- -Ai walks through wear the door was- Oh hi Ai.

Ai: Hi. Were is Mina?

Eri: On the couch.

Ai: -grabs Mina's legs- She's always like this with guys. -drags Mina away-

Joshua: When she wakes up tell Mina I had delightful time.

Ai: Okay. -leaves dragging Mina-

SL 35: As I was saying next Review comes from PMiller1

**M Let me Be the Shiki:If Truth: Where you Eri, Did like enjoy it, Being a Hot Girls?If Dare: M... I Dare to...I don't know Kiss Eri... and Make it Hot. Some guyreally need Yuri in this F*ing Fic... I WANT SHIKIXERI.**

SL 35: -thwacks head at the wall- I -thwack- should -thwack- have -thwack- told -thwack- them -thwack- about -thwack- the -thwack- no -thwack- yaoi -thwack- or -thwack- yuri -thwack- rule -thwack- in -thwack- the -thwack- beginning!-thwack-

Neku: Geez SL quiet thwacking your head.

SL 35: Ahhhhhh! Emo boy caring about others?!? It's the sign of the apocalypse!

Neku: SL quiet screwing around… wait a sec… emo!?!

Shiki: I'm gonna kill PMiller1...

Eri: Ditto…

SL 35: Okay firstly PMiller1 Shiki will not do your dare but will answer your question. Secondly Shiki and Eri no killing readers! And finally sorry for any inconvinces.

Shiki: Well when I was Eri in the UG, I was happy. Happy that I was perfect. Compared to Eri I always felt like a sidekick, imperfect and a looser in general.

Eri: …

Shiki: I thought that by acting like her and having her body I would be a better person but…I realized that I was just trying to make myself feel better…and when that failed I was so depressed because I thought was the worst person on earth… but Neku woke me up. Made me realize that I was an equal person.

SL 35: … You do realize that you didn't have to make that speech. The dude was just asking if you liked being in Eri's body.

Shiki: Er… whoops. Well I guess I did like it at first… but then it was terribly awful… and in the end… meh. No offence Eri.

Eri: None taken.

Neku: So… that's the end of this chapter?

SL 35: Yep. But I can't help but like I'm forgetting something. -thinks- Oh yeah! The disclaimer! Neku you do it.

Neku: No.

SL 35: -throws O-pin at Neku and sticks to him-

Neku: …Ugh…Disclaimer: Sky Lord 35 does not own The World Ends With You, James Bond and anything that he can be sued for. -starts saying that over and over-

SL 35: Yes! My mod O-pin was a complete success!

Shiki: Um… don't you think you should ya know… get that O-pin off?

SL 35: Alright. -pulls out bomb-

Shiki: Get it off! Not blast it off!

SL 35: Awww…your no fun! -puts bomb away and takes off the O-pin from Neku-

Neku: Dis- Wha… What? How…?

SL 35: Mod O-pin.

Neku: YOU MIND CONTOROLED ME TO DO THE DISCALMER!?!

SL 35: Yes.

Neku: -starts mumbling something dirty-

SL 35: Well that's the end of this chapter folks! Sorry I took so long. As for you other reviewers don't worry I will get to your review's soon. And finally don't just dare the main cast! You can do anyone in the TWEWY cast! Even the ramen guy! See ya!


End file.
